


Life Outside the Cursed Vaults

by lovely_nerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery - Harry Potter
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Other, genderneutral MC, houseless MC, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_nerd/pseuds/lovely_nerd
Summary: School rests for nothing, not even the search for a potentially dead long-lost brother.Studying and falling asleep in the library; AKA what Charlie and MC do when they aren't investigating the Cursed Vaults





	Life Outside the Cursed Vaults

**Author's Note:**

> my second fic for HM!! all comments and kudos are appreciated
> 
> currently working on a fic on how the MC and the rest meet the Golden Trio(might take a little longer due to school)

(MC) peered over Charlie's shoulder, casually resting their arm. He stuck his tongue out in concentration, and damn if it wasn't adorable. The couple was currently studying in the library or, well, trying to. (MC) had given up on the Potion's homework as soon as they got there, so it was really only Charlie who was working. He was almost done with his Transfiguration essay, and Bill would kill him if he didn't finish it. Sometimes he reminded him a little too much of their mum. 

"Come on, Dragon boy" (MC) groaned. "This is so boring, can't we do something else?"

Charlie chuckled. "You know I'd love to, but why don't you try talking to Tonks? I'm sure whatever she's doing is more interesting than watching me do my homework."

(MC) adjusted and wrapped their arms around his shoulders. "But I love you, and we don't get to spend a lot of time together."

"We both know that's a lie, (MC)."

They rolled their eyes. He might've been right, they do spend a lot of time together. That doesn't mean they'd leave him alone though. Humming, they sat back down in their seat next to him. Might as well kill two birds with one stone, they reasoned, pulling out their Potion's books. Immediately, they thought of Talbott. Another bird pun to annoy him with later. Ah, shit, they were already getting distracted. Focus, (MC).

Flipping to the assigned chapter, they kicked their feet up on to the table. Time to study. 

\-------

(MC) was being quiet, too quiet. Charlie looked up from his now finished essay to see (MC) fast asleep, the Potion's book covering their face as they leaned back in their chair. They snored softly, most of it muted by the book. Charlie smiled and rolled his eyes; seriously, he didn't take that long. However, he'll admit, it is nice to see them sleeping peacefully for once. He didn't know exactly what their sleeping habits were, but he had heard from Rowan that they didn't get a lot of sleep due to the Cursed Vaults, nightmares, and classes. He knew finding their brother was important to them, but Merlin, they might die of sleep deprivation before they even found him.

Despite how sweet the sight of his partner getting some well-deserved sleep was, Pince was glaring at him, and Charlie didn't want to be banned from the library. Hesitantly, he reached out and gently nudged (MC).

"Hey," he whispered as softly as possible, "you need to wake up."

(MC) grumbled in their sleep and ignored him.

Great. Where was Bill when he needed him? Bill was always better at the "I'm a kind mother hen, but I will hex you if you don't wake up," act than he was. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"(MC), if you don't wake up right now, I'll tell Hagrid you hate his rock cakes."

That struck a nerve.

(MC)'s head snapped up, and they fiercely glared at him. "Don't you dare, asshole." 

Charlie snickered internally at the look on their face. They had always loved Hagrid like he was family, and it was downright adorable. Sometimes he thought that, if given the choice between saving him and saving Hagrid, (MC) would save Hagrid. It didn't bother him too much, and he probably wasn't wrong judging by the look on his partner's face.

"Kidding, love. I just said it so you'd get up," he cheekily grinned.

(MC) groaned and rolled their eyes. "I was so close to finishing the page I was on too."

Charlie rubbed their back comfortingly. "When's it due?"

"Tomorrow after Care of Magical Creatures."

"Then we'll finish it together during lunch, okay? I could also probably blackmail Bill into helping us too, so don't worry too much," he said.

They faked a look of surprise. "Dragon boy, that sounds highly Slytherin of you, blackmailing your own brother. What happened to the Golden Gryffindor boy I know and love?"

He laughed. "Shut it, just be glad I'm helping you."

They waved their hand dismissively, swinging their feet off the desk. "Yeah, yeah, you're the best boyfriend ever and all that crap."

Charlie stretched and slowly got out of his chair. "You know it. Now come on, Barnaby told me he found a griffin in the forest earlier today, and I want to check it out."

(MC) sighed and got up. "You know it's probably just an actual eagle, right?" they said as they both walked out of the library.

"Yeah, probably," he shrugged, "but it'd still be cool if it was."

As they walked toward the forest, (MC) hummed along to a mellow tune that Jacob had taught them when they were little. It was calming, something to listen to when everything was just too much. God, they missed their brother. He was always there, and then he was just gone. 

(MC) frowned and shook their head. They could think about Jacob later, right now it was time for them to look for creatures with their boyfriend and friend. The idea of seeing two of their favorite people doing what they love put a grin right back on their face. Looking over at Charlie, they took in his puppy-like expression and sighed fondly. His eyes were lit up with passion, and his excited smile was so adorable it should've been illegal. 

"What is my favorite person thinking about?" Charlie asked, entwining their fingers together.

(MC) grinned dorkily. "You, of course."

"Don't lie to me," he laughed.

"I'm serious!" (MC) said. 

He waved them off. "Yeah, whatever. I don't buy that for one second, but I guess I still love you."

"I guess I still love you too."


End file.
